In Lily's Valley
by Lyanna Malfoy
Summary: OneShot: Somos los muertos. Hace tan sólo unos días vivíamos, Gozábamos del amanecer y del resplandor del sol poniente, Amábamos y éramos amados, y ahora yacemos En los campos de Flandes.
**Disclaimer:** El mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenece, todo es obra de J.K Rowling. Solo una pequeña historia que estuvo rondando por mi cabeza todo el día.

* * *

 _En los campos de Flandes las amapolas florecen_

 _En hileras, entre las cruces_

 _Que señalan nuestros puestos; y en el cielo_

 _Vuelan y aún cantan, valientes, las alondras,_

 _Apenas escuchadas en medio de los cañones._

 _Somos los muertos. Hace tan sólo unos días vivíamos,_

 _Gozábamos del amanecer y del resplandor del sol poniente,_

 _Amábamos y éramos amados, y ahora yacemos_

 _En los campos de Flandes._

 _Proseguid nuestra lucha contra el enemigo:_

 _A vosotros con trémulas manos os pasamos_

 _La antorcha; que sea vuestra para alzarla._

 _Si nos traicionáis, los que hemos muerto_

 _No descansaremos, aunque crezcan las amapolas_

 _En los campos de Flandes._

 _ **In Flanders Fields**_ _by_ _ **John McCrae**_

* * *

 **In Lily's Valley**

En el Valle de Lily

Hermione suspiró ante la vista. Los parches de lirios se extendían desde la escalinata y por todo lo largo del valle, cubriendo aquí y allá los terrenos del castillo. Había sido un fenómeno extraño, los lirios. Como las amapolas en los campos de Flandes, habían comenzado a crecer pocas semanas después de la batalla. En un principio, el valle completo se había llenado de aquellas hermosas flores, pintando de verde y blanco el lugar donde tanta sangre había sido derramada. Un milagro, así lo había llamado Molly.

—Un mensaje —susurró para sí misma la castaña. Ella, tan lógica y racional, había encontrado erróneas las palabras de la matriarca Weasley y por mucho que quisiese encontrar una perfecta explicación para el crecimiento de aquellas flores, no podía quitar de su mente la idea de que no era más que un mensaje, una señal que Lily Potter había enviado.

Sus ojos se alejaron del lago y la mirada se enfocó en el enorme parche blanco que ahora se expandía por un costado del enorme charco de agua y lejos del bosque. Era su nuevo lugar favorito. El único sitio donde Hagrid y la profesora Sprout dejarían crecer libremente a los lirios. De dejarlos esparcirse por el valle, no abría paso para los alumnos y de igual manera, no se les brindaría el respeto merecido a tal hermosa y significativa flor.

Era allí, justo frente a Valle de Lily –en honor a la fallecida madre de El-niño-que-vivió, que hoy se celebraría la reapertura del colegio y se darían a conocer los nuevos miembros de la institución así como la Junta de Gobernadores que trabajarían en conjunto con el personal de la escuela. Seis meses de ardua labor, noches en vela rodeada de pergaminos llenos de listas, organigramas, reportes y muchas tazas de café después, Hermione por fin podría decir que la famosa escuela de magia y hechicería reabriría sus puertas el próximo primero de septiembre, tal y como había planeado desde que habían puesto en sus manos la dirección del proyecto.

Con una sonrisa en los labios y acariciando el lirio blanco que adornaba su tunica, se puso en marcha hacia el valle. Aún faltaba media hora, pero quería asegurarse que todo estuviese a la perfección.

~•~

—Buenos días, Hagrid —Saludo la bruja mientras dedicaba una rápida mirada al lugar. Las hileras de sillas se extendían frente a una pequeña tarima de madera. Sobre la tarima, había un podio y las sillas de los expositores de aquella tarde.

— ¡Hermione! —El gigante velludo se acerco a apretujarla entre sus enormes brazos y le dedico una brillante sonrisa que apenas y se podía distinguir entre la mata de pelo que conformaba su barba. — Bonito ¿no? Lirios, como Lily.

Hermione enfocó su vista en paisaje que serviría de fondo; el Valle de Lily se extendía varios kilómetros a lo largo y ancho de la orilla hasta la muralla. Hermione asintió y le dedico otra de sus radiantes sonrisas al sentimental guardabosque. —Mejor sigamos con el trabajo, pronto llegará todo el mundo y aún falta un par de arreglos. Y Hagrid, ¿recibiste mi regalo?

—Oh, sí erg… ¡gracias! —Dijo el gigante mientras colocaba varias sillas más para terminar la última hilera. — Aquí esta. —Dijo, señalando al enorme lirio que servía de broche y reposaba en la solapa de la enorme chaqueta de piel. Ella misma la había agrandado lo suficiente para que se viera de aquella manera. Una tradición que había copiado de las amapolas que se utilizaban en las ceremonias muggles para conmemorar a los caídos de la Primera Guerra Mundial.

Hermione asintió en señal de aprobación y siguió con su inspección. Todo se veía bien, incluso el pequeño y discreto monumento que serviría de entrada al Valle. Ese era su regalo, no la reconstrucción, no la ayuda. No, su regalo para la institución que la había formado, era aquel pequeño presente de piedra que se encontraba oculto bajo una manta.

—Listo, Hagrid. Todo está perfecto, gracias —Dijo Hermione, otra sonrisa en su rostro. Aún se sentía extraño, estirar los labios de aquella manera. No había sonreído mucho en el último año, y esperaba que después de hoy, volviese a hacerlo otra vez. La guerra lo había cambiado todo y no se había negado a sí misma el sentirse pérdida, dolida y triste por todo pero era hora de continuar. — ¿Podrías ir por la profesora McGonagall?

El gigante asintió y emprendió el camino de regreso al castillo. Hermione suspiró una vez más y dirigió una mirada al Valle, definitivamente era un mensaje.

 _¡Plop!_

— ¿He llegado demasiado temprano? —La voz gruesa de Harry la hizo volverse. Se encontró con los ojos verdes de su mejor amigo. —Lirios…

Era la primera vez en un año que Harry Potter ponía un pie en los terrenos del castillo. Hermione sonrió, esta vez una sonrisa genuina. Nada forzado ni fuera de lugar. Había esperado con ansias aquel momento, el día en que Harry por fin viera el mensaje que su madre había enviado para él, solo para él.

— Has llegado justo a tiempo, ven —Hermione bajo de la tarima y espero a que el ahora auror en entrenamiento se acercase a ella. —Lirios, todas y cada una de ellas. Y son para ti, no preguntes como lo sé. Solo lo sé. Es por esto que insistí en que no necesitábamos de tu ayuda —Bajo la mirada algo indecisa de cómo continuar — Ya nos has ayudado lo suficiente, a todos. Nos has dado tanto Harry…—Le vio girar la cabeza y se encontró con su mirada enojada —Oh vamos, no me mires así. Sabes que es verdad. Y creo que tu mamá, creo que Lily también lo sabe. Creo que este valle es un mensaje para ti —Dirigió una larga mirada a los lirios —Creo que ella quiere que sepas que está orgullosa de ti y que está aquí aún cuando no la veas. Creo que este es un regalo de ella para ti. Para todos pero especialmente para ti. Creo que el valle es para que cada vez que lo veas, sepas que desde donde quiera que este, te cuida, te ama y que veas que está presente en tu vida.

Hermione le dedico otra sonrisa, de esas que solo eran para él. Harry volvió su vista al valle, perdido en sus pensamientos y la castaña, queriendo darle un espacio, se alejo.

—Hermione, espera —la bruja se detuvo y se volvió —Yo…

—No tienes que decir nada, solo quería que lo vieras.

~•~

—Estos últimos años han sido muy difíciles. Todos aquí presente hemos perdido, a lo largo de estas dos décadas, a al menos un ser querido, un padre, un hermano, un amor. Estos meses después de la guerra, nos hemos dedicado a reconstruir lo que ha sido destruido y nos hemos ocupado en mantenernos ocupados con el fin de no dejarnos caer, de seguir adelante sin mirar atrás. Algunos hemos llorado a nuestros fallecidos pero como comunidad no les hemos prestado el respeto que se merecen, y los hemos barrido bajo la alfombra con el fin de olvidar lo que nos duele y vivir felices. Hoy, como bruja y héroe de guerra, propongo que nos tomemos un par de horas para llorar, para gritar, para sentir. Las emociones deben sentirse, aunque creamos que no seremos lo suficientemente fuertes para sopórtalas. La vida sigue y seguirá pero hoy les pido, que dediquemos este día, a aquellos que dieron su vida para derrocar a Voldemort, para respetar su muerte, conmemorar sus aventuras y celebrar la vida que tuvieron y llorar la que no pudieron tener.

Hermione se alejo del podio hacia la manta que cubría el monumento. Con mano temblorosa, quito la tela y revelo el obelisco de metro y medio de alto de brillante granito negro. En su cara frontal, en letras doradas se leía:

 _ **In Memoriam**_

Debajo, y en cada una de las caras restantes, se enlistaban los nombres de cada una de las personas fallecidas en ambas guerras mágicas. Ella misma había escrito las primeras tres y no pudo evitar acariciar el primer nombre en la lista: _Ronald Billius Weasley._

Esforzándose por mantener la compostura, devolvió la mirada a su público, concentrándose en un par de brillantes ojos verdes, su ancla, su mejor amigo. _Tu prometido si decides aceptar ese anillo_ , recito su mente, mientras acariciaba inconscientemente la joya en su mano.

—Este es mi regalo, mi presente para la comunidad mágica. Aquí, frente a este hermoso campo de Lirios y en los terrenos del lugar que sirvió de hogar para cada una de estas personas, es que he decidido, junto a mis compañeros de proyecto, que es lugar perfecto para aquellos que tanto dieron por nosotros. Los invito a pasar, a buscar entre cada una de las caras a quienes perdieron, les aseguro que todos y cada uno de ellos está allí. Ha sido un placer.

Dirigió una última mirada al nombre de Ron, su primer amor y la única persona por la que aún lloraba cada día desde que todo había terminado. Con un suspiro y un último beso sobre las letras, se alejo con la esperanza de cerrar un ciclo. Hoy sería el último día de duelo. Hoy dejaría de sentirse culpable por amar a Harry. No olvidaría a Ron, nadie jamás llenaría el espació que su pérdida había dejado en su corazón. Pero así como había conocido el amor en los brazos del pelirrojo, sabía que no podía a negarse a sí misma la oportunidad de ser feliz. Y la felicidad la había encontrado en los brazos del auror.

Era hora de seguir adelante, por ella y porque, aunque estuviese revolcándose de celos, Hermione sabía que Ron hubiese querido lo mejor para ella y había descubierto que lo mejor para ella, era Harry James Potter.

~Ω~

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Esto es solo algo estuvo rondando en mi cabeza todo el día. No es mi mejor trabajo, de hecho es muy desalineado y no estoy completamente feliz pero me ha gustado. Está inspirado en el poema de John McCrae, _In Flanders Fields._ El autor se inspiró cuando, al presidir el funeral de un amigo cercano que murió el 2 de Mayo en la batalla de Ypres en Belgica, una de las tantas batallas de la Primera Guerra Mundial, noto que como crecían, rápidamente, amapolas en las tumbas de los caídos en dicha batalla. Es por eso que en Reino Unido se utilizan las amapolas como broche en el Remembrance Day. A mí me han encantado el poema, sobretodo en ingles y pues esto ha salido después de que lo leí. Cabe destacar, que el 2 de Mayo de 1998 fue el día en que ocurrió la Batalla de Hogwarts

Les recomiendo leer también, " _La Carga de la Brigada Ligera_ " de Alfred Lord Tennyson,

Sé que no he actualizado mis traducciones, pero por favor denme tiempo. Pronto actualizare. Hasta entonces, besos y abrazos de chocolate.

Los quiero,

 _ **Lyanna Malfoy**_

" _We loved and were loved, and now we lie in Flanders Fields"_


End file.
